


Komme, süsser Tod

by zcar_s



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, SCP-2935 mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 谱号亮又让我文艺复兴了
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Alto Clef
Kudos: 6





	Komme, süsser Tod

意义不明的怪东西

1  
Site-17里很快传开新闻，站点里来了一个新的外勤特工，要来负责这片区域为数不多的安全问题。这里已经很久没有新人来过，毕竟是一个负责收容低危险度异常的站点，员工们每天无聊得要长蘑菇，听说这个消息之后又是一番纷纷的讨论。没过几天，许多员工便已在路上或无意、或故意地“偶遇”过他，手段灵活的信息部成员将能查的背景全都调查了个底朝天，一时间他成了Site-17每个人最为津津乐道的话题。  
准确来说，是“几乎每个”——总有少数人对这种事情提不起兴趣，他们只关心下一次公费聚餐在什么时候、后勤部门又新进了什么酒。Bright只在平时和同事的闲谈中听说过关于那个特工的只言片语：他有一头金棕色的头发，眼睛则是一边蓝，一边绿；他最称手的武器是一把长猎枪，从他刚开始成为特工时一直用到现在；他的老家在康沃尔；他喜欢薄荷糖与肉桂酥条；他的身高是五英尺又八英寸。  
“得了吧，”Bright一边卷起盘子里的肉酱意大利面一边说，“不就是个外勤特工？MTF没见过吗？难不成你们都想和他恋爱、或者结婚之类的，要了解他的所有事情？”  
“不！你根本不懂！”对面的研究员激动地挥舞着手中的叉子，“他——中音谱号特工——和别人都不一样——唉，等你亲眼见到他就知道了。到了那个时候，保证你跟我现在也是一个反应。”  
Bright耸耸肩，继续吃花五美元买来的午餐。他不太在乎这些事情，因为他知道再过几周，这种异样的狂热就会消退下去，所有人按部就班地在自己的岗位上工作，直到他们退休，或者在收容失效中被撕成碎片。如果几个星期不够，那就再过几个月、几年。时间会教给他们该做什么的。  
关于他自己会是什么样，Bright从未想过：反正他认识的所有人全都会死，之后又要认识另一批人，他懒得费心去记那些复杂的名字。Bright坐在办公室里，忙得抬不起头来，站点的数据收集系统出了问题，似乎是负责人干不下去删库跑路了，人事部不得不将整个Site-17的人全叫到办公室来，一个个重新登记。房间里挤满了人，空调效果一落千丈，他们得时刻小心不让汗水滴到纸张上，还得防止有人引发矛盾，造成群体性大混乱。  
Bright手上的笔已经写得没了墨水，他丢开笔杆，抓起一支新的钢笔。人们一个接一个地离去，到了最后一个员工拿起资料离开，暮色已经降临了。Bright一整天粒米未进，饿得两眼发绿，不过因为做完了工作而心情愉快。他正准备前去享受晚餐时，门口又走进来一个人，说：“我来登记人事档案。”  
“我们下班了，”Bright现在只想去找点东西吃，心不在焉地回答道，“你来得太晚。”  
“我很抱歉，”对方向左跨了一步，正好拦住出口，“我刚从任务现场赶回来。”  
Bright一抬头，和对方的视线撞上：一边蓝，一边绿。他迅速联想到了什么，干巴巴地说：“噢，原来是中音谱号特工。久仰大名啊。”  
“叫我Clef，”那人说，“既然你知道我是谁，那事情就好办多了。”他将手中的资料递给Bright。  
“很可惜，我对你的身高体重三围私生活通通不感兴趣。而且《Site-17员工守则》的第一条明确地写着：不要迟到。”Bright没有接，他侧过身，试图从门框和男人之间的缝隙挤出去，“如果你早来几分钟，我们或许还能稍微聊一聊，但是现在我要去吃饭了。请你让开。”  
Clef挑起一边眉毛，朝Bright露出一个很大的笑容，让人联想起童话里长满尖牙的猫：“你知道我其实是个现实扭曲者吗？”他轻声细语，“我可以现在就打开所有收容间的门，或者直接引爆站点核弹。我才不在乎这里会变成什么鬼样子，最多之后的手续麻烦了点……如果你不想被炸成碎块之后换个身体，作为Site-17唯一的幸存者和负责人，为这场意外赔光你、以及你所有后代的底裤，那么就回到那张桌子后面帮我把手续给办了。“  
“在你炸飞这里之前，机动特遣队会先打爆你的脑袋，”Bright说，经过一番角力与挣扎，他终于成功地来到了走廊上，谨慎地往后一点点挪动，拉开和Clef之间的距离，“哦，对了，我会在你的档案中标记出来的。Alto Clef，绿型。等着被砌进新站点的墙里吧。”

2  
如他所料，仅仅过了一周，Site-17就再也没人讨论Alto Clef了。大家都该干嘛干嘛，没什么新鲜的事情发生，就连D级人员也剩下一堆上个月曾见过的熟面孔。不过对Bright来说有一些不一样的地方，Clef开始更加频繁地拜访他的办公室。特工的人事档案已经由另一位不知情的人事部员工在他开会时录入了，因此Bright猜想Clef来这儿的原因不会太好，多半是想找机会先一步把他砌进墙里。  
但是总的来说，Bright的工作比往常清闲，可能是因为最近新收容的异常多杀了好几十个人。Bright心情平静，甚至感到有些雀跃，因为万圣节晚会就要来了，虽然无人提起，但大家都在暗暗期待着一场狂欢。  
随着时间接近十月底，站点上下已经涌动着快活的空气。大家盛装打扮，互相赞美，热热闹闹、高高兴兴地去参加一年一度的晚会。今天晚上的菜品、点心、饮料全部供自由取用，但是后勤部门严正警告任何员工不准建造啤酒大炮——去年他们由于烧坏的电路和宴会厅被痛骂了一顿，扣了好几个月工资，穷得喝西北风。今年后勤部痛定思痛，预先派出负责人员在大厅四处蹲守，看到有危险的苗头就直接把闹事者扭送进办公室，罚抄《Site-17员工守则》一百遍。  
宴会厅里回荡着轻松的音乐，Bright站在吧台前，手里端着一杯长岛冰茶。他很早就听说这种酒的名声，但一直没有机会品尝，今天站点破例供应，他立刻点了一杯，现在陷入两难的境地：第一口他就后悔了，一股酸到苦涩的味道直冲口腔。但调酒师正满怀期盼地看着他，Bright只好谎称自己很喜欢，导致他一边应付调酒师的热情，一边尽量把酒杯推远，左顾右盼地等待有人来救他于水火之间。  
”长岛冰茶？“一个声音在他耳边响起，Clef拿起杯子喝了一大口，品味了几秒后说：”味道不错。“  
“谢谢你的喜欢，甜心，”调酒师用一种娇滴滴的声音说，听得Bright直起鸡皮疙瘩。她还没来得及继续搭话，另一边就来了一大群研究员，试图靠拼酒证明自己男人的尊严，一下转移了她的注意力。  
Clef坐下后才注意到Bright异样的眼神，问道：“怎么了？”  
“呃，不，”Bright震惊于Clef竟能如此自然地拿起他的酒杯，并且厚颜无耻地据为己有，虽然他并不喜欢这杯免费的长岛冰茶，“你居然来了？我以为你还在阿拉斯加挖石油。”  
“现在他们都用机器，我失业已久，只好来当外勤特工混口饭吃了。”Clef说，“你呢？”  
“自从之前我被那些新招进来的吐了一身之后，就再也不去和他们挤在一起了。”Bright说。他吃了很多东西，填饱了肚子，心满意足，嘴里那股恶心的味道也已经消散。他感到浑身发热，舒适地倚在桌边，吊坠随意地挂在脖子上。  
Clef望着红色的宝石：“那么，这肯定就是963了。”  
“嗯？”Bright一手捏着银色的链子，把它提起来，“哦，是啊。就是这个天杀的玩意儿。他们让我随时带着，不准离开十米范围之外，弄得我像个变态恋物癖。”  
Clef没有问Bright话中的“他们”是谁，而是微微前倾，更仔细地打量它。光滑的半透明表面反射出他一眨不眨的眼睛。有一瞬间，Bright觉得他好像要抬手触碰吊坠，正准备开口阻止，他却又垂下了手指。“你们绿型不是该懂这些的吗？”Bright说。  
“我没见过这种形制的。”Clef并未反驳他的前半句，而是坦诚地说，“比起没有生命的东西来，我接触有机物更多一点。”  
Bright选择性无视了他所说的有机物中可能不仅包括活人，也包括尸体或者更多不可描述的物体。此时，场内已经有一大半的人醉倒，横七竖八地躺了一片，音乐放到尾声，宴会也该结束了。  
“真不知道之后该怎么处理这群宿醉的家伙，”Bright的额角一阵抽痛，“看来工作量又得翻倍了。”  
“我建议你明早拿着电锯，趁这群人还没完全清醒过来的时候把他们全砍了，或者往大厅里灌点毒气。这是最一劳永逸的方法。”Clef说，“如果你没有经验，我可以代劳。但是要加钱。”  
“你说什么？”Bright盯着他。  
“没什么。”

3  
冬去春来，Bright在第四季度和来年的第一季度里，总共只放了三天半的假期。Site-17好像马上要倒闭了般，努力地压榨着每个人的最大劳动价值。员工们怨声载道，但在新增的奖金面前，反对的声音很快低了下去，毕竟他们给的实在是太多了。  
Clef出的外勤难度逐渐增加——不仅能从他提交的报告里看出来，也可以根据他回到站点后在医疗部呆的平均时长判断（虽然他在病床上时间最久的一次是由于和Kondraki博士斗殴）。他受的伤千奇百怪，Bright觉得他身体的每一个零件大概都被打坏过三遍，然后拼成现在这个样子。  
这本来不是件大不了的事情，但近期来，Bright越发觉得这是个严重的问题，原因在于Clef开始光明正大地拖欠事故报告。他原本就不怎么爱写这种东西，现在更是恨不得每天呆在医疗部，不仅不用累死累活的训练，还能躺在床上享受二十一度空调加送餐到床头待遇，是个人都知道该怎么选。但是特工不交报告，关系到的却是Bright的饭碗：Clef不交报告，他就完不成任务，他完不成任务，就会被降薪，降薪之后，接着就是降职了。关键是他还带着963这个大麻烦，Bright百分百确信要是哪天他出了岔子，O5会毫不犹豫地把他扔进收容间，就连亲老哥也帮不了他什么……按照Mikell的性格，他大概是第一个投赞成票的人。  
Bright每天催报告，催得他焦虑万分，活在被不是自己的死线所支配的恐惧中，还要接受Clef的嘲讽：“呵呵，地中海。”  
“你他妈的才是——”Bright拍案而起，但在看到对方蓬松的头发之后闭嘴了。“你能不能把报告自己送过来一次？啊？断的又不是你的腿，”他愤怒地指着Clef手背上的创可贴喊，“你跟我说这叫重伤一级？”  
Clef耸耸肩，将一颗巧乐兹薄荷糖用令人眼花缭乱的手法丢进嘴里，含含糊糊地说：“下次一定。”他拿过床头柜上的几张纸递给Bright，人事主管扫了一眼，看见三个语法错误。Bright拖着脚步离开病房，安慰自己：这次Clef受的是内伤，他的脑子可能被僵尸吃掉了。他不能和一个没有脑子的生物计较。  
Bright愁眉苦脸地靠在椅子里，已经预见到了自己成为收容物后的悲惨日常。正在他思考Site-17的收容间多长时间清扫一次时，门开了，Clef走进来。  
Bright手里的速溶咖啡粉撒了一地，他抬头看着特工靠近，放了几张纸在桌子上，说：“我来交事故报告。”  
“噢，”Bright一脸空白地说，“你真是Clef本人？”  
Clef用看白痴的目光看着他。“你是长了个猩猩脑子吗，Bright？”他问。  
“怎么可能！感谢世界的终结者，地狱的魔王，面目虚无的撒旦，诈骗犯的守护神Alto Clef大人大驾光临，我感到万分荣幸。您一定是知道如果我再迟交一次站点报告，就要被人道毁灭的事实，才赶来拯救我，实在是不胜感激。”Bright站起来行了个夸张的礼。看Clef脸上的表情，他觉得下一秒特工就要拿猎枪托狠狠地打他的下巴。但是Clef没有这么做，他只是看了看文件，又看了看Bright的脸，说：“我可以走了吗？”  
对方今天给他的惊喜稍微有一点点多。Bright认定要么是他被人偷换了灵魂，要么就是有更深的内情。他盯着Clef看，试图探究出与往常不一样的地方。Clef穿了一件皱巴巴的白色衬衣，Bright的目光上下扫视，他看见在袖子的角落有一块红色的斑点。  
那是红墨水吗？天啊，你知道那不是的，怎么可能呢。Clef也顺着他的视线看过去，抖了抖袖口，但并没有解释它是从哪儿来的。Bright一低头，几个大字跃入他的视野：现实扭曲者，处决。  
“原来是这样，”Bright一边拿起报告阅读一边说，“全知全能的绿型之神啊，看看这个手上沾满了同类鲜血的信徒，请降下天罚，狠狠地踢这个变态的屁股吧！”  
“随便他，”Clef透露出一股明显的疲惫，“要是神真的存在，我早就被千刀万剐了。”  
“你看起来还挺熟练的——基金会就喜欢这样的员工，今年Site-17的年度奖金肯定要归你了。”  
Clef摇摇头。他的呼吸很嘶哑：即使迟钝到Bright这个程度，也该发现有不对劲的地方。如果他这时回过头去，就能看到办公桌角装着的康德计数器屏幕一片血红，休谟指数疯了一样上下波动。Bright屏住呼吸，感到喉咙处被什么东西堵住了。  
“我第一次杀绿型是十七岁，”他一反常态，用又轻又尖的声音说，”我们十七岁认识，做了两个月同学。有天早上她约我去海边，我把她推到悬崖下面去了。我曾经看到她原本的样子，海风很凉，我抓着她肩膀的时候手还在抖。但她没有反抗，什么也没有，就那样死了。那是我第一次杀人。之后，GOC让我杀绿型，那些孩子，年龄比我第一次杀人时还小。我还记得，他们逃进一栋无穷无尽的房子，沿着灰色的楼梯往上面跑，但没有关系……右边的房间门是个熟练的猎手，抓到触角之后，就在钟楼下面吊死了这些背叛者……“  
“这里，这整个地方就是一滩无可救药的烂泥，”他吐字清楚，说出来的东西却是胡言乱语。比较严重的是：Bright发现他身边的物体正在缓慢融化，但温度却逐渐降低，手掌下的桌面现在像是一块软烂的巧克力，而且还是马上要把他吃掉的那种异常食品。  
“呃，我建议你先冷静一下，”Bright说，他的牙齿由于寒冷开始打颤了，“要不要——先来点波本威士忌？”  
Clef抬头看着他，蓝色和绿色的眼睛里闪烁着可怕的光芒。Bright与他对视几秒，问：“或者，你其实想……”  
办公室的门打开一条缝隙，镇定剂子弹从漆黑的枪管里飞出来。Clef轻轻地晃动了一下，但并没有倒地，而是被随后冲进来的站点安保摁住了。办公室里乱成一团，医疗部人员七手八脚地将他架出门去，Bright识趣地退到一边，看着这一起不算太小、也不算太大的事故，暗暗可惜他新换不久的桌子。  
这群人闹哄哄地进来，又急匆匆地出去了。Bright站在一地狼藉中，抚摸着口袋里的红宝石吊坠。”真可惜，你没有派上用场。“他若有所思地说。

4  
当他们越过这个山头时，远处出现几道明显的黑烟。队伍首先朝第一块废墟处飞去，到了那里才发现，浓烟不过笼罩着一台撞毁的直升机；小队成员摇了摇头，决定前往炸毁的站点方向。  
Clef也在外勤小队里面。他说：“我要留下来。”其他人奇怪地看了他一眼，但并没有说什么，他们早就明白别和这个神经病计较。Clef抬头望着飞远的运输机，绕着山顶的平台走了几圈，然后听见草丛中传来响动。  
他拨开灌木，Bright的半个身子躺在里面，左脸血肉模糊，只有一颗还算完整的眼球吊在耳旁晃荡。虽然情况并不乐观，但963仍然好好地挂在他的脖子上，因此两人都不算太担心。Clef在不远处找了块石头坐下，Bright勉强向他打招呼：“嗨。”  
“嗨，Jack，”Clef一笑，“看来我的直觉是正确的。这里确实有一个幸存者。”  
“半个。”Bright纠正道，“你能不能让剩下的人帮我带一副新的身体来？”他比划了一下，“这样不太方便行动，而且很脏。”  
“如果有条件的话，我想他们会帮你找一个D级人员来的。”Clef说，”不过我觉得Site-17大概已经没有多余的人力资源了。话说回来，究竟出了什么事？看起来也太混乱了点。“  
“呃，我也不知道。”Bright承认，“我只是个人事主管而已。他们把我叫走，让我上直升机撤离，可能打算之后解释吧……现在看来是没什么希望了。”他有点忧伤地叹了口气，“那个部门负责人还欠我十美元呢。”  
正在他们讲话的时候，小队的成员折返回来，Clef转身朝他们挥挥手。几个全副武装的队员走过来，看到Bright的残躯，互相交换了下眼神，围成一圈，小心谨慎地将他抬起来搬运走了。Bright没有说话，不知道这些人会不会将他错认为尸体。Clef拍拍身上的尘土，他听见队伍的目的地又变成了Site-64。  
随队医疗人员简单地清理了Bright（他中途突然和那个医生搭话，差点真的被轰烂脑袋），把他扔在了机舱后方，和Clef一道。他身上没有包扎，伤口仍在缓缓渗血，Clef不动声色地挪远了些。  
“能别这样吗？真令我难过。”Bright说。他试图重新靠近Clef。  
Clef怀疑Bright只是想找个机会恶心他。浓烈的机油味、血腥气混杂在一起，无时无刻不在冲击着正常人的嗅觉反应，直升机正摇摇晃晃地在半空中颠簸，他感觉自己随时有可能把胃吐出来。Bright同样饱受高空气流折磨，失血过多不可避免地影响了他的身体机能，他对Clef奄奄一息地说：“我……我有一个办法……”  
“闭嘴。”Clef从牙缝里挤出两个字，但Bright仍然锲而不舍、有气无力地说：“你戴一戴……我的吊坠……这样、我们两个都不用……”  
Clef现在开始认真思考把Bright从舱门丢出去的可行性，毕竟复活他只需要一个963。然而，直升机的高度开始下降，打断了他的计划。在地面完全停稳后，外勤小队又将Bright搬下来，和Site-64的工作人员一齐走下楼梯。  
穿过走廊后，领头者在一扇灰门上敲了敲。他跟里面的人交接了几句，便指挥着其他人抬着Bright的身体进去。Clef环视房间四周，没有多余的装饰，墙上嵌着几个紧闭的铁柜，倒是很符合基金会一贯冷冰冰的风格。  
他们打开其中一个柜门，让Bright呆在里面，把吊坠取下来，操作着旁边的机器。Clef一下就明白这是要做什么了。他走上前去，Bright的眼睛是闭着的：希望他已经死去，这样便不用受这最后的痛苦。鼓风机的声音响起来，夹杂着空气膨胀声，所有人围在一起，默默地等待事情结束。  
终于，不知过了多久，室内安静下来，仪器欢快地滴滴作响，站点的工作人员及时赶来，领着这群外来者离开。他们坐着电梯下楼，一个研究员模样的年轻人小心地接过963，让这支小队呆在收容室外，自己则带着几个站点的安保人员一同走向中央被束缚的D级人员。他们将963放在男人手臂的皮肤上，退后几步，不安地打量着他。  
Clef百无聊赖地抱着手臂。新的Bright睁开眼睛，平静地接受站点人员的问讯，他应该早已习惯了。研究员走出来，身后跟着Bright，神情愉快地说：“我带你们去站点主管那儿吧。”  
他放慢脚步。这下队伍尾端有两个人了。Bright浮夸地说：“好久不见，Alto！”  
“好久不见，”Clef回答，“感觉怎么样？”  
“他们给我挑了个不错的身体。连D级人员的质量都这么高，有钱真好。”Bright感叹道，“希望在这里不用做文书工作。”  
队伍停下脚步，挤进一个狭窄的会议室。每个人拿着一张表格，上面事无巨细地罗列了一切相关事项，仍然是基金会式的事故记录单。Bright刚说完话，手里就被塞了纸和笔，他露出愁苦的神情，把自己摔进宽大的椅子里，开始在备注栏里慢吞吞地写字。Clef在他旁边坐下，看到那张可怜的报告单上充斥着无法辨认的字迹，问：“这是些什么玩意？”  
“死亡报告，”Bright愁眉苦脸地说，“天啊，我连自己到底死了多少次都记不清了。而且他们只是把档案放在那里吃灰而已——我不太懂这是什么奇怪的癖好。”  
Clef耸耸肩，着手完成他的任务。Bright安静了下来，偶尔发出几声叹息。这群疲惫的人陆续站起身来，Bright把笔一扔，挥舞着手中的纸张，两个连续的数字在Clef的眼前闪过。他重重地拍了拍Clef的肩膀：“去不去餐厅？听说Site-64的墨西哥菜可出名了。”  
特工点点头。他从口袋里拿出一支细长的烟，在手指间转着。Bright问：“你们出外勤还准带烟？”  
“随手拿的而已。”Clef说，“据说这种烟在几十年前被作为毒品禁止了。也不知道那些人从哪里搞来的。”  
Bright露出饶有兴趣的神情，Clef左手握着打火机，“啪”一下点亮了，却什么也没有做，而是看着对方脸上的愉快如潮水般退去，全然消失。两人盯着那团跳动着的火苗，过了几秒，Clef很快地点燃了烟，一股奇异的香味随着浅灰色的烟雾漂浮起来，他松开手，橙蓝色的火焰便消失了。  
“别这样，我又不会对你图谋不轨。”Clef不含一丝笑意地说，“放心，只是打火机而已。不会太痛苦的。”  
“你真是个混蛋，Alto，”Bright的声音仍然紧绷着，转身走出了房间。

5  
酒馆的门砰地打开，Bright循声望去，她的老朋友正拖着残破的身躯缓慢挪进来，在地上留下几道长长的血痕。  
Bright放下杯子，起身拉了他一把。酒保和其他顾客探头张望了一下，又转过身做自己的事情。“你看起来真不错！”Bright说，“亲爱的Alto，是谁把你弄成这样的？”  
Clef摇头，没有回答。Bright招手要了一杯苏打水，推到他面前，继续喝自己的饮品。特工垂头坐在桌前，手中紧握着什么东西，透露出一股诡异的失魂落魄。“失败了。”他最后说，“没想到啊。”  
“放轻松。”Bright往后靠在椅子上，吊坠在她的胸前闪闪发亮。“如果连你都搞不定，那大概是真的没有解决办法了。不如现在就开始准备迎接末日降临吧。”  
“每次我们觉得靠近真相的时候，距离它就更远一点。”Clef说。他突然抬起头来，目光灼灼地直视着Bright。“我们只是在命运的指引下挣扎罢了。”  
“命运。”人事主管笑起来，好像很不以为然地问道：“那么，我们的结局到底是什么呢？”  
此时，一阵阵风从未关的门里吹进来，在酒馆内低鸣。Clef张开手，掌心里躺着一个纸团。他重新将它展平，却没看上面的内容，而是直接答道：“五分钟之后，这个世界上的生物会全部死去，没有例外。基金会已经发布了紧急避难通知，不过这玩意总是没什么用处。”  
“所以，宇宙就是这样终结的。”Bright陈述道。刹那间，空气如同凝滞了般，全部声音都消失了，人声，风声，周围一片寂静，唯独墙上的钟表指针在慢慢地忠实地走动。  
“还有一件事，”过了会儿，Clef突然说，“我说命运的意思是，我们生活在一个完全由他人创造的世界里，从来没有过什么所谓的自由意志。即使用尽一切办法，也无法动摇那些上层叙事的意志分毫。在上层叙事的眼里，整个基金会收容过的异常，发生过的事故，死去的人们，都归属于一个科幻文学论坛里的作品。”他奇异的双眼像两颗玻璃珠，“他们的视线从未离开，包括现在。我们所说的话，所做的事，所经历的苦难……仅仅是一串字符而已。位面的差异让他们可以主宰这里，随意更改设置与事件，成为我们眼中所谓的命运。”  
Bright张了张嘴，但最后还是没能说出什么来。她叹了口气：“知道人生都被安排好了，这感觉真不好受。看起来上层叙事挺喜欢折磨人。”  
“时间快到了。我们已经观测到上层叙事意图作出毁灭的决定，也试图干涉过这一事实，然而就像我刚才说的那样失败了。”Clef解释道，“我们只能勉强知道这场全球性的彻底死亡也是他们创作计划的一部分。”  
“那么，我们也是吗？”Bright平静地问，“我，”她指了指脖子上的吊坠，“和你。”  
“很遗憾，是的。”  
“噢。”她说，“怪不得我总是很倒霉，一直没死成。看来我也算是某个什么主角了。这么想来，似乎就没那么难接受了。”  
秒针又一次走过了“12”，再转一圈，死亡就将来临。“倒也不错，”Bright喝干了最后一口番茄汁，“比起之前那些经历来讲，这应该算是个仁慈的结尾，能让我毫无痛苦地死去。看来上层叙事已经不想再续写以我为中心的文章了，挺好。”  
“世上所剩的烦恼，十之八九是没有意义的了。”Clef难得没有反驳她，“你是对的。既然无法改变，那就坦然接受吧。”  
他们同时想起了从前在Site-17度过的日子，并不惊险，但充满戏剧性的巧合与秘密，互相怀疑，失控与威胁。现在这一切的原因全都揭晓，两人只感到荒唐的笑意，那漫长的过往不过是在寥寥几言中就能说尽的东西。  
“唉，要是我们能在故事开始之前相遇就好了。”时间剩下二十秒，Bright感慨道：“那样，至少还能留下一点属于自己的东西。”  
“等结束以后，会有机会的。他们管不了这里了。”  
“是吗？看来，我们都是幸运的人……”  
她的话还未讲完，指针便走进了新的一轮。世界陷入了完全的死寂中，外面烈阳高照，树木与草地在一瞬间枯萎，酒馆里响起椅子翻倒的声音。人类的尸体躺在地上，表情安详平和，如同走进甜蜜的死亡。


End file.
